Revenge
by crazy hamster of doom
Summary: Thrown forward in time after loosing everything he holds dear. The only true survivor comes to the present to get revenge on the Negaverse and reclaim what was taken from him. semiDBZ Xover, AmyOMC SerenaDarien.
1. Part 1

A/N: I don't really know that this can be classed as a SM/DBZ cross over, the only thing that's DBZ is the Saiyens, and the powers and that sort of stuff, but there's not going to be any proper DBZ characters in it, so I'm posting it here, until I get told to move it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: this goes for the entire story, I don't own anything that you recognise, my characters are mine, any others belong to their creators.

Prologue: The Past

The Night was silent in the Moon Kingdom, so very silent, it was almost unreal. Everything was still, no insects made any sound, the palace was quiet, as was every single house.

That was, until a strange nose came from in front of the Palace, a laugh, but it wasn't the kind hearted chuckle that was usually heard in the Kingdom, it was cold, hard, and filled with the promise of pain and suffering. A woman in a dark purple, almost black dress stepped out of the shadows in front of the gates and started to move towards them, but a voice from the shadows that she had just emerged from reached her ears.

"The Legions are in place, My Queen, shall we commence the attack and wipe this pathetic place from the face of the Universe?" asked the cold hard voice as another person stepped from the shadows, if it could be called a person, monster fit the description better. It had two arms, two legs, and a head, but that was where the similarities ended, its skin colour was a dark blue and facial features were entirely alien

"Very well, Asiel, commence with your attack, however, leave the Palace, Queen Serenity and that blasted Princess Serena to me." Snarled the woman swinging the staff she held in her hands at the Palace.

"Does that mean I can kill the other Princesses?" asked Asiel, a gleam entering his blood red eyes.

"Do as you wish, but do not fail me in this, Asiel, or I will unleash the Negaforce on you instead of this retched place." With that she walked towards the Palace, bloodlust filling her eyes.

At the same time, up in the Palace, five girls sat in a circle on a bed. This was a normal thing for girls to do, except that these were anything but normal, they were the Princesses of the Planets.

"So, Amy, what's it feel like to be married?" Asked one of the girls with long flowing blond hair that was up in two buns either side of her head, with the rest flowing out of the buns down to her waist. She had an egger look in her eyes as she waited for her friend to answer the question.

"Wonderful, Serena, absolutely wonderful." The short blue haired girl called Amy, the Princess of Mercury. She had just gotten married the day before and was going away for her honeymoon tomorrow.

"So where is lover-boy?" asked Raye, the Princess of Mars.

"He's away training." Said Amy with a nonchalant shrug.

"What!!??" shouted Lita, Princess of Jupiter, jumping up, "You two just got married and he's away training!!??"

Amy grinned, "Yes, but he's a Saiyen, what can you expect, and anyway, he's promised me that he's not even going to think about training when we're on our honeymoon, so it doesn't bother me."

"But still, he should be here." Said Mina, Princess of Venus.

Amy only laughed, "do you honestly expect, 'I'm a Warrior' to be able to be around us girls like this?" Amy gestured at them all, they were all in their pyjama's. If any male could see it, they would run a mile, because no male, however stupid, would go near a bunch of girls, during 'girl time'.

Mina laughed, "I suppose, but I still don't know how you can marry a person like him, he's so cold and distant."

Amy's eye's glazed over as she thought about her new husband, he hand reaching up to gently rub the necklace he had given her as she gazed at the ring on her hand, "He's not like that when we're alone, it's almost as if there are two people inside of him, the 'Warrior' and the true 'Toel' the one that I married."

"So why does he act like he does?" asked Serena, frowning in confusion. Amy opened her mouth to answer, but before she could a huge explosion rocked the entire castle.

In a flash, all five of the girls were up and in there own 'warrior' forms, called the Sailor Scouts, with Serena, as Sailor Moon, as the leader.

"Come on, lets go." She said running out of the room, quickly followed by the other four.

They hadn't gotten far before they ran into Queen Serenity.

"Quick, outside, the Negaverse is attacking." As one they all turned and ran outside, but stopped dead at what they saw.

Thousands upon thousands of monsters from the Negaverse were swarming all over the city. From where they were standing, they could see people being killed, mutilated and butchered. Torn apart as they tried to run from the monsters.

"Quick we must help the people." Shouted Serena as she tried to make a dash for the burning city. She hadn't gone two steps before being thrown back by an invisible force.

"Going somewhere, are you?" a sinister voice said to one side, all six females spun on their heals to face the voice.

"Beryl." Queen serenity said, anger lacing her words.

"And don't forget Asiel." She gestured at the monster stood beside her, "Now, if you don't mind I want you dead."

She sent a wave of black energy at Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon, separating them from the others.

"Deal with them however you wish, but make it painful." Snapped Beryl as she launched another attack at her two worst enemies'.

"As you wish, My Queen." Asiel said bowing, a wicked sneer warping his already morbid face. Before turning to the last four, "I'm going to enjoy this." He snarled before blasting an attack at them.

Just as this was happening, on the wastes on the other side of the Moon, the last of a Warrior race had stopped his training to stare in wonder in the direction that the City would be. A vast amount of Dark Energy was being expended their. He growled and blasted off in that direction, scolding himself mentally for not being there sooner.

A fierce wind blasted his face and he had to blink a few times to stop the wind from irritating his black coloured eyes. The wind also made his long, spiky black hair move almost as if it were alive. The Sun glinted off of his armour, as he flew. His armour was the traditional Saiyen armour, except it had a crescent moon over his heart, as well as a long blood red cloak that rustled as it was buffeted be the wind.

He was the first person not from the Moon Kingdom to be allowed to wear that cloak, it was the symbol of the head of the Royal Guard and commander of the Moon Kingdoms Army. Positions of power and authority, positions worthy of the last of the Saiyens, and he, Toel, was just that, he had been the only one to survive when his home planet was destroyed. He did not know how it had happened, as he was on his very first mission at the time.

He shook his head clear of the memories as he approached the City, and growled at what he saw.

There was nothing left, all the beauty that he had secretly admired was destroyed and bodies were scattered about everywhere, most were in more than a few pieces. Toel made a mad rush towards the Palace, and almost fell out of the sky at what he found laying on the ground in front of the burnt out husk hat used to be the Palace.

As he landed he crashed to his knees next to the body of his new wife, he fought back the tears that threatened to break out, but he couldn't help it when Amy groaned slightly and cracked open her eyes, blood matted her once vibrant blue hair and soaked her Sailor uniform. He brought her into his arms as she reached up with a blood stained hand and touched his cheek, whispering in a cracked and broken voice, "I love you, My Prince."

"I love you to, My Little Warrior." He replied just as she went limp in his arms. He rested her on the ground and gently closed her eyes one last time. He reached down to her neck and took the necklace from her cooling body before doing the same with her wedding ring. Almost in a daze, he threaded the necklace through the ring and fastened it round his neck, tucking it inside his armour.

It was then that reality hit him, hard. He said in a cold voice, "I will kill whoever did this to you, My Little Warrior, on my Honour as a Saiyen Warrior as well as you Husband, they will pay, this I swear."

He grew more and more angry, he started growling and his brilliant white Battle Aura erupted from his core and started to pulse around him, a terrible rumbling started at his feet and a breeze started to kick up as he got more and more angry.

He felt his core change slightly, then a bit more, and more until it started to convulse. As it convulsed, he felt his power grow, and then, unknown to him, he started to drift up into the air, he Aura started to flicker gold, as did his hair, starting at roots and ending at the tips until it was a blazing mass if spiky gold. When in time with the flickering, his eyes started to change as well, from the rage filled black to cold turquoise.

When his core finally stabilised, a huge wind was blowing and a tremor was running throughout the dead city. In the centre of the floated Toel, a bright golden Aura surrounding him, his head tilted back and a scream of rage and sadness bellowing from him.

Then suddenly, the power in him turned inwards and he suddenly vanished and bright gold flash. Not to be seen for a thousand years.

Not to far away from where Toel had vanished, Queen serenity was laid on a pile of rubble, tears running down her face at the sight, "So much pain," her eyes gazed out over the dead city below her, "So much death." She whispered.

"Artemis, Luna?" she called out, and the two cats, appeared next two her.

"Yes, you're Majesty?" asked Artemis in a quite voice.

"Take care of the girls and my daughter for me, and if you see Toel again, tell him not to blame himself." she said in a broken voice as she raised Moon Crescent Wand, the Millennium Crystal pulsing in it centre.

"Your Majesty, if you do what I thing you're planning to do, it will kill you." Said a worried Luna.

Queen Serenity smiled at her two closest advisors, "Look around you, I am already dead, take care of them, will you?" with that she raised the Wand above her head and took a deep breath before releasing the full power of the Crystal, a huge bright white flash went across the dead City and all the bodies of the fallen were surrounded by a flickering golden bubble, and started to rise, to brave the vast ocean that is time, to take the Moon's children to a safe time.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty." Said Luna and Artemis, as bubble's two formed around the two of the and the two started to drift upwards.

"Goodbye, my friends." Said the Queen with the last of her strength before the last flicker of life blew out and her body went limp. The Wand slipping from her grip and clattering to the floor.

Chapter 1: The New Arrival

"I still can't believe that Serena is the Moon Princess," Raye said in a shocked voice for the hundredth time since they found out the day before, "I mean, who would believe that a klutz like Serena would be the one who we were searching for?" she said in amazement.

"It is quite unexpected, I'll say that." Mina as she looked at Serena, who was sat on the steps of Raye's grandfather's Shrine. She had her legs tucked up to her chest, her arms crossed on her knee's and her head resting on her arms, a far off on slightly depressed look on her face.

"Serena, are you alright?" asked Amy, concern written across her face. She moved and sat next to her best friend and leader, this provoked no response from the blonde.

"Come Serena, tell us." Said Lita in a gentle voice, moving to the other side of the girl.

Serena sat in silence for a while before answering, "I never wanted any of this," she said in a distant voice, that grew more angry and distort as she continued, "All I ever wanted was to be a normal girl, be good at school, get a good job, meet a guy and have a family." By now she was stood up and her entire body was tense, anger coursed through her body, "I don't want to be the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, any of it, I don't want any of it! I just want to be Serena Tsukino!"

All the other Scouts were shocked, they had never seen Serena this angry, well, no, they had, but they had never heard such anger, resentment and hurt in her voice before. They all exchanged a worried look that Serena didn't notice, they Raye stepped up in front of the blonde, and did something that she very rarely did.

She hugged Serena.

That was enough to hock Serena for about a month, but it wasn't finished there, Raye said to her after pulling back, "Listen Serena, I know you didn't ask for all this, and I know its been hard on you, but look around you, you will always have us to help you when you need it'."

Serena looked the raven haired girl in the eye before turning round to look Amy, Lita and finally Mina in the eye as well. All she saw looking back was what she wanted, friendship, devotion and love.

She smiled at them, "Thanks guys, I needed that." Then she got an evil look on her face, "Oh Raye, are you going soft on us by any chance?"

The fiery girl spluttered for a second, before shouting back, "Serena, up idiot! I was trying to help you!"

"I am not an idiot!" Serena shouted back in outrage, the other girls just sighed and shrugged at each other.

"Well, at least she's not angry anymore." Said Lita with another sigh.

"No, she's just angry at Raye." Amy giggled as she looked at the fighting pair.

It was the that Amy's mini-computer started to beep like crazy, Amy pulled it out of her bag with a frown and flipped it open, her eyes getting wider and wider the further she read, once she was sure about it, she shouted at the others, "Quickly, transform, we're going to have company soon."

After a moment of sock, they pulled themselves together and transformed into the sailor scouts, "what's up Amy?" Lita asked, looking round suspiciously.

Theirs a huge energy source approaching us, but its not from this plain of matter, its almost as if . . . no way, that's not possible" she looked in amazement at the computer that she held.

"What's not possible?" asked Raye.

"It looks like the energy is coming from . . . the past."

The others gasped, "Is that even possible?" asked a confused Serena.

"As far as I know, theoretically, yes, time travel is possible, but without a black hole, the volume of energy that would be needed would be absolutely huge." Asked Amy.

It was then that Luna came round the corner and saw the scouts transformed and ready to fight. She ran their way and once she reached them, asked Amy what was happening. Amy told her about the energy that was approaching and the theory about where it came from. Luna nodded, but she suddenly had an . . . itch for lack of better word in the back of her mind, almost like she was supposed to remember something, but couldn't think of what it was.

While she was lost in thought, Amy shout of, "There!" pulled her out and she followed Amy's pointed hand up into the heavens, where a golden light had started to appear, it kept on growing and growing, as did the wind that accompanied it. After about five minutes, the light was like a blazing furnace and about the size of small house a hundred feet in the sky. All of a sudden, a figure appeared in the centre and over the roaring of the wind, they heard a scream, a scream that would haunt their dreams for weeks. It was full of pain, hate, anger and loss it sent shivers down the scout's spines.

Then, surprisingly, the golden light just . . . vanished, faded away, as did the wind, but the figure didn't, in fact, he dropped like a stone out of the air, and hit the ground at high speed, leaving a slight crater where he landed.

The scouts all rushed forward to see if the figure was a threat, but when they reached the figure, they saw three things, the first they saw was that it was a man, second was that he was barely conscious, and it was Amy that saw the last thing, that he was wearing a uniform with the insignia of the Moon Kingdom on it.

"Guys . . ." Amy started to say, but was cut off when the man cracked open his eyes and looked at them.

"Princess?" he said in a rough voice before passing out. Everyone started at him in shock before Luna snapped them out of it by shouting at them, "well, don't just stand there, get him inside, quickly."

She watched the scouts struggle to pick up the man, grunting and complaining about how much he weighed, but after all, it wasn't surprising, he was rippling with muscles, not to the point of where it hindered his movement, but they were and hard as stone and well used from the look of him.

While this was going on, Luna was in deep thought, everything was coming back to her, slowly, but it was, his name was . . . Toel, he was . . . he was . . . Head of the Royal Guard and . . . and commander of the Moon Army. Once she realised that, it came back to her, quick and, though she wouldn't admit it, quite painfully.

She remembered everything, how Toel's ship crash landed on the Moon, how initially, he was shunned by the people of the Moon, but after proving himself by defending the Queen with that strange fighting style that he does, he was not only accepted, but promoted to Head of the Royal Guard, and later, Commander of the Moon Army. Then she remembered with slight amazement, the wedding between him and Amy, then with horror t the last day of the Moon Kingdom and finally how Toel disappeared in a flash of golden light, just how he appeared, and what the queen had told her to do.

She followed after the scouts and found them in the guest bedroom, they were trying to take his armour off, "Leave it on, he will be in a better mood when he wakes up if you leave it on."

The scouts turned to look at Luna in amazement, "How do you know that?" asked Serena, "Who is this guy? How does he know about me being the Princess?"

Luna sighed and said, "His name is Toel, he is the last of a race called the Saiyens, a race that was mysteriously destroyed in the time of the Moon Kingdom, Toel survived because he was on a mission at the time, his ship crashed onto the Moon."

"So you're telling me he has just travelled a thousand years into the future? Why?" asked Amy. Luna shuffled nervously, she didn't know how much to tell them, but after thinking about it, she decided to just tell the truth, as it wouldn't make sense with out the truth.

"Yes, he lived in the time of the Moon Kingdom, in fact, he was the Head of the Royal Guar and Commander of the Moon Army." Serena interrupted her.

"I thought the Moon Kingdom was a peaceful place? Why did they need and army? Or a Royal Guard for that matter?" she asked in confusion.

Luna sighed, "The Negaverse was at war with the Moon Kingdom, though normally it was peaceful, if needed, the people of the Moon Kingdom, if prepared, could be quite good fighters." Serena nodded in understanding, "Toel was also the new prince of one planet in the Alliance."

This got a gasp out of the scouts, as they already knew that in the past they were the princesses of the plants in the Alliance, "which one?" Lita asked.

"That is not something I should tell you, it is up to Toel if he wants to tell you or not." The response to this was an outcry of indignation from the Scouts.

"We have the right to know which one of us he is married to!" Shouted Raye, secretly hoping it was her.

Luna just shook her head and carried on, "As I was saying, he got married on the day before Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the Negaverse, on the day, he was away on the other side of the Moon training when the Negaverse struck."

"Why did he have to go to the other side of the Moon to train?" asked Lita in confusion.

"Because he is so powerful, if he trained anywhere near the cities, then he would most likely vaporise them." Luna said nonchalantly, as if it were obvious. The others looked at Toel, who was still out like a light with wide eyes.

"He felt the Dark Energy that was released in the attack, and came speeding back, I was there when he found the bodies of all of you, and his wife, I can honestly say, that I have never before seen such sorrow and emptiness before in my life." Luna looked sad and her ears drooped down.

Their was silence for a long while, each submerged in their own thoughts, but it was Amy that broke it, "When do you think that he'll recover?" she asked.

"I'll give it about ten hours or so." Replied the cat. Amy frowned, then said.

"That's not possible, if he is as powerful as you say, then even then, the sheer volume of energy he expended in travelling time would exhaust him for at least couple of days." To this, Luna just chuckled.

"Amy, you're thinking in human terms, Toel is a Saiyen, they have significantly increased healing powers." That raised the question of what exactly is a Saiyen, to this Luna once again shook her head, "I can't tell you much, as I don't know a lot myself, Toel will tell you if he wants to."

It was then that Mina said, "if he wakes up in ten hours or so, then won't that mean it'll be about midnight?" that made the Scout's groan, but then Raye said.

"That's alright; you all can sleep over here."

Luna just sighed, "No, I need to speak to him before you all see him there are things that he will need to know, and he will be confused when he wakes up," the Scouts started to protest to that but Luna silenced them, "this is not up for debate, you will get to see him tomorrow."

With that decision made, the Scouts all agreed to be back at the Shrine tomorrow morning and left. Leaving Luna to watch over the last Saiyen till he woke up.

Chapter 3: Second First Impressions.

It was about midnight that Toel started to wake, he groaned and turned over in his sleep, but suddenly he snapped his eyes open and shot to his feet, his eyes never stopping their surveillance of the room he was in. it was then that he heard a familiar voice.

"Commander Toel, it's good to see you up and running again." Luna said as she walked out of the shadows to Toel's left, he turned to face the cat with confusion on his face.

"Advisor Luna, where are we? What happened? What about the Kingdom?" he asked quickly and was going to ask more but suddenly the memories hit him hard, he started to shake and a gentle wind started to blow in the room.

"Commander, calm down, please, I need to explain something's to you." Luna said quickly to cut off the Saiyens fierce temper. Toel took a deep breath and nodded, still looking angry.

"After the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the Negaverse, the Queen used the power the Crystal to send all the people of the Kingdom to the future to be reborn, however they do not have the memories of being part of the Kingdom."

"So what about my wife? And the Princess?" Toel asked, dread filling him.

Luna sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "They know about the Moon Kingdom and have regained their powers again, they even know that they were Princesses, but they do not have the memories of tha7t time, we are the only ones that do."

It was as Toel feared, "So my wife does not remember me?" Luna just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Toel, I really am, I know how much the two of you loved each other." Luna said in a quiet voice.

Toel nodded, then remembered something, he reached into his armour and brought out the necklace with the ring he had placed on his wife's finger not three days ago to him, threaded through it, "Well, at least I have this to remember her by." He said, "Now, where are we? Is the Negaverse still active?"

Luna rolled her eyes, typical Toel, "We are a thousand years is the future, I don't know how managed to travel to this time, but I am grateful you did, as we will need your help against the Negaverse."

Toel nodded, 'good', he thought, not caring about the time travel, 'at least I will be able to get my revenge.' He tucked the necklace and ring into his armour again, "So, is Advisor Artimus around?"

Luna shook her head, "No, he is away gathering information about our enemy."

'Good old Artimus.' Toel liked Artemus, he always had his head screwed on, in Toel's eyes anyway.

"So where are the others?" he asked with a bit of trepidation, he really wasn't looking forward to being around his wife and not having her recognising him.

Luna sensed this and relayed to him what had occurred after he had arrived, 'Good, at least I have time to prepare myself.' He thought as he asked Luna about where they were. After finding out they were in a Shrine, he decided to do some mediation, get his thoughts in order. After telling Luna about this, she led him outside and he sat down under a tree, he closed his eyes and silenced his mind, as he did this, he began to float about four feet in the air.

The hours passed and Toel did not move from his floating position, the only sign that he was still alive was the slow rate of his breathing, but other than that, he was as still as the dead.

Distantly he felt a group of very familiar energies moving towards him, he waited till they were stood in front of him before opening his eyes and unfolding himself, dropping the last foot so that he was standing normally.

He looked at each of them in turn, they were exactly the same as when he had last seen the, only minus the fatal wounds and the blood. He barely looked at Amy, he couldn't bare it, it was simply to painful not to take her in his arms, but he forced himself to stay put.

"Hi, I'm Serena, this is . . ." Serena started to say, but Toel interrupted her.

"I know who you all are, Your Grace." He said in a soft voice, almost as if he were speaking to God himself.

"Why do you call Serena, the biggest klutz in the world, 'Your Grace'? she's about as graceful as an elephant." Raye snorted mockingly.

A fire lit up in Toel's eyes that made Raye gulp nervously, "I would suggest that you watch your words, Princess of Mars, for if you continue to insult the one I am sworn to protect, they might just be your last." This time, Toel's voice wasn't soft, it was rough, hard and cold, the voice of an experienced warrior that had killed more than his fair share of people. It sent shivers down the Scouts spines, minus Serena and Amy.

Serena was inwardly laughing her head off, she had someone that would stop Raye from picking on her, plus he was going to protect her, this couldn't have gotten any better. Amy on the other hand, was confused by her lack of shock about Toel's attitude towards Raye, it was almost as if she had . . . expected it. She shook her head.

"Come on, guys, we can't fight now, we need to figure out a way to rescue Darien back from the Negaverse." Amy said in a pleading voice.

Toel looked at Luna, "Darien?" he asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. Darien is Prince Endymion reincarnated." Toel snorted.

"Trust Endymion to get captured, that guys a walking liability, I swear."

"What makes you say that?" asked Lita in confusion, once again Toel snorted.

"Course, you can't remember, it was just after Princess Serena had met Endymion, even back then, I was ordered to look after the Princess by the Queen. Princess Serena had sunk out, and she had thought that she had eluded me, but of course she was mistaken, all I had to do was follow her energy signature. She had travelled down to Earth to meet Endymion, I followed but didn't interrupt, as long as she was safe, I had not right to interfere. They spent about four hours together before the Princess travelled back to the Moon. Everything was normal until about an hour after the Princess arrived back at the Moon, that idiot Endymion had followed her back and was stood below the Princess window singing at her."

The scouts sighed, "That's so romantic."

Toel shook his head, "It was idiotic, he snuck past all the guards in the Palace, on a planet were his very presence would be considered hostile, and started singing."

Luna chuckled, "Oh, I remember that now, you had to cover it all up, but even then, the Queen as still suspicious of something. He never did it again, tried to, but couldn't get past the guards."

Toel chuckled, then brought himself back to reality, "So you want to rescue him?" Serena nodded.

"Do you know where he is being kept?" Toel asked.

"No, but that is what Artemus is finding out now." Toel nodded.

"Right, I'll be going alone on this," there was an outcry against this from the scouts, "You are simply not strong enough to mount an assault against the Negaverse yet, after a bit of training from me, you will be, but not yet."

The scouts were still disgruntled, and Raye said, "we have had plenty of fighting experience and are plenty strong enough." It was a snug statement.

"Oh, really?" asked Toel with his eye narrowed. Raye nodded, but before she could finish nodding, Toel had covered the distance between them so fast it was almost as if he had disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. He had the point of a sword made out of pure energy pointed directly at her throat.

"You are not strong enough, you would only slow me down." He said in a cold voice.

"So, make us strong." Said Amy, ignoring the fact that he had a sword made of energy, which was theoretically impossible, pointed at her friends throat.

"Yeah, teach us." Agreed Mina.

The sword flickered from Toel's hand and he once again looked at each in turn, "Are your sure your up to it?"

The Scouts nodded, Toel turned to Luna, when is Artemus due back?"

"Not for a couple of weeks, do you think they're ready for your training, as I seem to remember it being quite brutal." Luna said nervously.

"We will soon find out, wont we?" he said and then called out for the Scouts attention. He was going to work them into the ground.

Chapter 4: - Training and the Past.

"I thought he was supposed to be nice to us?" panted Serena as Toel made then run yet another lap around the Shrine. They had been at it for the past three hours, five hours yesterday, and the day before, for a week since they first met the Head of the royal Guard.

"Well, we were the ones that wanted to got with him on the rescue mission." Answered Mina as she wiped sweat from her forehead. They were all soaked and panting, Toel on the other hand, was looking like he was taking a casual stroll.

"Mina's right, guys, in the long run this is going to help us, and just think of being able to do the things that Toel can do." Said Amy with awe and wonder in her voice.

The day after they had first met Toel and agreed to let him train them, he had given a demonstration of the powers that he had, and what he could do. To say the Scouts were shocked was an understatement. They were completely transfixed. Toel had first shown them his strength, he had punched clean through one of the temple's walls, much to Raye's horror, then he had shown them his speed by completing a lap of the temple in less than five seconds, and that was a lot of ground to cover. After that he had shown them his powers, such as how he could fly and control his bodies energies, turning them into either melee weapons, such as the sword he had threatened Raye with, she still wasn't speaking to him, and ranged weapons, more like blasts. There was still a huge creator on the Shrines grounds where Toel had sent one of his 'ki attacks' as he called them. The Scouts were so pumped about learning how to do that kind of thing that they couldn't wait to get started, unfortunately, as soon as they started, Toel set them running, doing push-ups, sit –ups and so many other exercises that after they were finished they thought that their bodies were going to fall apart.

"Alright, stop." Toel said suddenly stopping in front of the Shrine. The Scouts stopped and fell over panting for breath, Toel frowned, "Get up, how do you expect to fight in a prolonged battle if you cant even run for a bit."

"A bit?" Lita grumbled to herself, even as the most athletic one of the group, even she was having trouble keeping up.

"Get in a line." He said, no one moved, "now!" he ordered.

They all jumped up as one and formed a line.

"Now, as we're working on a time scale here, I'm moving on a lot sooner than I'd like to, if it was up to me, you'd be doing endurance exercises for then next year because your all in terrible shape."

"I am not!" protested Serena, Toel looked at her.

"Your Grace, no offence intended, but you all ARE in bad shape, though you may not be fat, you certainly aren't in battle condition." Serena just nodded, knowing full well that Toel was right.

He walked up to Raye, who was first in the line, "As I go from one of you to the next, I want to throw a punch at my hand, I need to see what your doing wrong."

He looked expectantly at Raye, and held out his hand, Raye took a deep breath and punched his hand, putting all her weight behind it, however, she expected Toel to stop her punch, instead her fist just pushed Toel's hand in front of it, causing her to loose her balance and almost causing her to fall flat on her face.

Toel didn't comment, he just moved down the line, Serena was next and she did fall flat on her face, Toel helped her up and asked if she was alright, Serena just nodded and rubbed her head.

Lita was next, and she managed to not over balance herself but she almost managed to push herself backwards, as she expected Toel's hand to offer no resistance, instead it felt like she was hitting a wall.

Mina was next and did almost the same as Raye did and once again, Toel moved on without comment and came to the person that he was dreading.

He stood before his used to be wife as she tried to punch his hand, failing abysmally, Toel didn't even look at her, he kept his eyes looking over her shoulder, something that did not go unnoticed by the other Scouts.

He quickly turned away and said;, "that was pathetic, Lita, you are the only one that threw a half way decent punch, but just because you saw me offer no resistance to the other, you assumed that I would do the same to you, do not assume anything about an enemy if you expect them to move left, make sure you cover the right as well as the left, expect the unexpected."

The Scouts nodded and Toel the proceeded to instruct them on how to throw a punch properly, how to block an incoming punch, doing the same with kicks. He finished the lesson by saying, "I want you to practice, I want you to be able to throw a punch to the standard I set, understand?" once again, the scouts nodded, and Toel turned on his heal to walk away from them, but he was stopped by Serena's voice.

"Toel," she called out, he turned back and waited for them to catch up, "me and the Scouts were wondering if you could tell us a bit more about yourself, with you protecting me and fighting alongside us." Serena said, a slight nervous note in her voice.

Toel took a deep breath and nodded, "what do you want to know?"

"what exactly are Saiyens? What was their culture like?" said Amy straight away. Once again, Toel didn't look at her, which made the Scouts look at each other and frown.

"The Saiyens were a warrior people, they lived for battle, the triumph of standing over your enemy as he lay on the ground, defeated by your hand. Saiyen children started training from as soon as they were born, their parents pushing them to their limits, not showing any compassion or love. It was the same for me, I started training at the age of two and a half, my parents died a year later on a mission, it made me push myself even harder, I became the best, I knew nothing else but training, when I was eating, I was mentally running through different techniques, when I was sleeping I dreamt about glorious victories to make my parents proud. That's what a Saiyens life is about, Pride, an insult to a Saiyens pride in unforgivable and usually ends up in a fight to the death."

The Scouts were shocked about what he had told them, "but, that's . . . barbaric." Said Amy.

Toel just nodded, "Yes, it is, but as the last of the Saiyens, it is up to me, on my honour to up hold our way of life, and because of that, I must destroy the Negaverse." He said the last part with such venom that the Scouts shivered.

"Tell us about the moo . . ." Lita started to say, intending to change the subject, but Serena interrupted.

"Why? Why have you got to destroy the Negaverse?"

Toel took a deep breath the suppress the memories, but it was a loosing battle, "Because when they attacked the Moon, they took away everything that mattered to me, they took away my position as Commander, they destroyed my home and killed my . . . wife."

Every Scout, other than Serena, noticed that Toel's body was tense, he was shaking and his fist clenched so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Oh, yeah, Luna told us that you were married to one of us, which one was it?" she asked, jumping up and down, excited to get a bit of gossip.

Toel turned on his heal and started walking away, but stopped after a couple of steps and said, "The Princess of Mercury."

Their was a gasp behind him, but he ignored it , he rose about a foot of the ground and blasted himself into the sky, someone shouted his name but he kept on flying.

Chapter 5: - Artemus Returns.

Toel did not return for two days, two days of constant training at the south pole. He just lost himself for a while, and discovered a surprising thing about himself.

For some reason, he found out that he was now what the Saiyen called a Super Saiyen, he couldn't remember his first transformation, but he thought that he had achieved it just before he came to this time, as the energy produced the first time a Saiyen transforms would be enough to send him through time.

He was amazed by the sheer strength that he now had at his control, comparing his Super Saiyen form to his normal form was like comparing a blow gun to an Hydrogen Bomb. The difference was mind boggling.

As he touched the ground in front of the Shrine in his normal form, he decided that he would keep the transformation into Super Saiyen to himself. As it was always a good thing to keep a few things secret, even from your allies.

It was mid afternoon and as usual the Scouts were hanging around the Shrine and it was Lita that spotted Toel first.

"Guys, Toel's back," she said pointing to where Toel was, he was walking towards them, or more specifically, his room. The Scouts met him half way, as soon as they got close, Serena started to apologise.

"Toel, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean . . ." she started, but Toel interrupted her.

"Apology accept, Your Grace." He started walking again, but a voice that he was dreading hearing stopped him.

"Toel?" Amy said nervously, it was understandable, really. She found out that in her past life, she was married to him, but can't remember it, while he on the other hand, could, almost as if it were yesterday.

"You don't have to say anything, I know you and the Amy I married are two different people, even though you two are so much a like it is hard for me. It want get in the way of the mission." He carried on walking, leaving a stunned group of Scouts behind him.

"Well, that could have gone . . . better." Mina said in a dry voice. The others just dumbly nodded. It was then, just as Toel was about to enter the house, when he heard a voice that he had missed.

"Toel!" he turned round and was hit in the chest by a white streak of fur, Toel grinned and held the cat in his arms, he was looking up at Toel with shinning eyes.

"Wha . . . what are you doing here? I thought you died? I'm happy to see you my friend!" Toel chuckled.

"That is a long and sad story, I'm afraid, I'll tell you later, anyway, I'm here now, and I'm going to help you guys defeat the Negaverse." Toel said seriously.

Sensing the mood, Artemus nodded and said, "Well, then, it's a good thing I scouted around and found the entrance to the Negaverse."

Toel smiled, "You've not changed a bit, good old dependable Artemus, always coming through when you need him."

Artemus chuckled and jumped down to the floor, landing gracefully, "Listen Toel, I have a favour to ask of you."

Toel nodded, "anything, my friend."

"I don't want you to take the scouts with you when you assault the Negaverse, I remember how you fight, and they would just get in the way, or worse, get hit by a stray blast."

Toel chuckled, "I wasn't planning on taking them anyway, it takes years to be able to fight effectively, they think with a couple of weeks training they can fight alongside me. No disrespect intended, they are skilled warriors, but at their own style, not the Saiyen style. And anyway, I need to rescue Endymion for Princess Serena, I'll get more information then about troop numbers and so on then. Don't tell the others about knowing where the location of the entrance is, tell me later and I'll mount the operation tonight."

Artemus nodded in understanding, he then noticed the Scouts coming over, "So have you made up with Amy yet?" he asked with a grin as they came in earshot.

Toel groaned, "Don't start again, cat, I'll speak to you later." He waved and walked into the house to prepare for the night.

The scouts walked up to Artemus and said, "It's good to see you back!" Serena said as she sat down next to the cat.

"It's good to be back." He replied.

"Did you find anything?" Amy asked, Artemus, forced down the urge to shuffle guiltily, he had barely seen Toel five minutes and he was getting the cat back into his bad habits again.

"No, I couldn't find anything, I'm sorry." He said, pretending to be sad.

"It's alright Artemus, I'm sure you did your best." Said mina as she stroked the depressed looking cat.

"So, how do you know Toel?" asked Lita.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty friendly with him." Said Serena thoughtfully.

Artemus perked up at the changed of subject, secretly thanking whatever god was out there for the change of subject.

"Me and Toel go way back, I was the first one to go and investigate the ship that crash on the Moon, and that's when I first met him, ever since we have been friends."

"And what do you know of Toel and Amy?" asked an highly amused Serena, Amy ducked her head and blushed but the others agreed and wanted to know.

"I was the one that made him tell Amy his feelings for her in the first place," he said with a grin, "I threatened to tell her myself if he didn't, ten months after that, they got married." He chuckled.

"So does he still love her?" asked Serena.

"Serena!" Amy yelped.

Artemus chuckled but became serious, "One thing you have to realise about Saiyens is their fierce loyalty, to Toel, once Amy and he married, that was it for life to him, he will never let himself fall in love with anybody else, he will carry on loving Amy till his dieing breath. To tell the truth I feel sorry for him, but theirs nothing we can do, short of giving Amy her memories back." He suddenly got a sly look on his face.

The already shocked Scouts didn't notice it, but Luna did, Artemus, don't you dare! You know as well as I do that it will cause more problems then solve them!"

"Why?" asked a confused Lita.

"Well, if we unlocked Amy's memories of the Moon Kingdom, her brain wouldn't be able to take the over load, basically it would short circuit, killing her."

"So why don't we try it in small bits?" asked Amy to everyone's surprise, "Say 0over three weeks or so, that would give me chance to process the memories and not be overwhelmed by them."

Luna didn't loo convinced, but Artemus said, "if we can do that for Amy, we can do that for the others!" he said excitedly, Luna still didn't look convinced.

"Oh, come on Luna! Please? I what to know more about where I came from!" Serena whined, giving the cat the puppy dog eyes.

"Plus it would help Serena stop being such a klutz." Said Raye, the others chuckled, and Luna finally caved in.

"Oh alright, we'll start tonight, can all of you sleep over here tonight?" asked, the girls nodded, while they were setting everything up, Artemus snuck off to tell Toel that he would have his wife back soon. 'Boy, is he in for a shock!' he thought to himself, chuckling evilly.

Chapter 6: - Defensive to Offensive

It was around Ten when Artemus actually managed to see Toel, the scouts and Luna were always their, even when he tried to sneak off before. He opened Toel's rooms door to see the Saiyen sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of his bed.

"Toel?" Artemus said nervously, he never did like interrupting Toel when he was meditating, he felt like he was intruding on something personal for him.

"Artemus," Toel said calmly as he opened his eyes.

"I've got some interesting news for you." He said with a grin.

"Yeah? You're going bald?" Toel grinned but Artemus growled at him and said.

"No, the Scouts are me and Luna are going to unlock the memories of the Moon Kingdom in the Scouts." Toel opened his mouth but Artemus carried on, "hold on, we're doing it over time so their brains don't cook." Toel shut his mouth, but then a gleam came into his eyes.

"So I'll be able to be with Amy again?" he asked in excitement. Artemus nodded.

"Luna's unlocking the first bit tonight."

Toel nodded, "Good, they will be distracted which gives me a chance to rescue Endymion."

Artemus nodded then proceeded to fill Toel in about where the Negaverse entrance was and what sort of troops were guarding the entrance. Toel was surprised by how light they guard was, but Artemus informed him that they weren't expecting the Scout's to attack and they didn't even know he was still alive, but that was about to change.

"So how are you going to do it?" Artemus asked him.

"Well, I could do it quietly, but that would take time, and the less time I spend in the Negaverse the better, cause I'll be tempted to wipe it out there and then, or try to, no, fast and savage is the way I'm thinking." Artemus nodded in agreement, "plus it'll be more fun and give me a chance to see how well organised they are."

Toel stood up and Artemus wished him luck, he opened his window and climbed out, looking up at the sky he figured out which way was north and set off in that direction, the wind blowing his hair and buffeting him from side to side as he flew.

It took him roughly half an hour to reach the North Pole, he hovered above the entrance and watched the purple smoke rise from the crater, typical Negaverse, about as subtle as a slap in the face. He had started suppressing his energy signature from leaving Tokyo and was still doing so.

He decided it was time, he powered up to Super Saiyen with a raw and sent a ki blast straight down at the crater, vaporising the guards that were posted there. He dropped into the crater like a stone and landed heavily on the smoking ground.

He closed his eyes for a second to search for a familiar energy signature, and found it over to his right, he turned and started to run in that direction, meeting a group of monsters on the way. They didn't last long.

Their were five of them, before they even realised he was there, the first one was down with a kick to the head, he then quickly blasted another one into a wall, smirking as he heard the creature's back snap like a twig. The last three rushed him, but it was over before it even started. One had his neck almost twisted off, another did have it twisted off and another had its throat crushed under Toel's boot.

All the while Toel was grinning, it was good to be fighting again, his Saiyen blood was singing in his ears and power flowed through him, coming off his Super Saiyen body in waves of golden light. He took a second to relish the feeling before heading off towards the energy again.

On his way, he met three more group of monster, they barely slowed him down, but he did make sure that they would not bother anybody else again. He killed the all, everything that got in his way was left dead or dieing in his bloody wake as he fought towards the ever closer energy signature.

It took him twenty minutes from his first ki blast to reach where Beryl had Endymion imprisoned. Toel waked into the darkened room and looked around him. The room was completely bare, except from a raised platform opposite the door, the familiar figure of Endymion was laying on it and loop of dark energy were pulsing round him.

Toel walked towards him and examined the contraption for a second before realising what the Negaverse or more likely, Beryl was planning. They were planning on brain washing Endymion to their side. Toel deactivated the machine after making sure that Endymion wasn't fully brain washed, the readout on the machine said that the brainwashing was only 3 complete. 'good', Toel thought, 'he was fighting it.'

After throwing the limp form of Endymion over his shoulder, he quickly rushed out of the room and out the way that he came. He didn't get far as a voice stopped him.

"You think you can just brake into my own fortress and steal my prisoner?"

Toel turned round and saw a woman dress in a dark purple dress with a staff, "Why, of course I do, If you get in my way, these walls will get a new coat of red . . . paint." He said with a sneer.

Once he turned round, Beryl's eyes went wide, "No, it's not possible! You died when I destroyed the Moon Kingdom!" she said in shock. Toel just grinned.

"Obviously not." He held up his hand and launched a quick ki blast at the self proclaimed queen. He could probably wipe the floor with her, now that he had obtained his Super Saiyen form, but he couldn't fight her and take care of Endymion at the same time. So he took he chance while Beryl was distracted and ran for it, he ran to the crater and blasted off, back towards Tokyo.

After leaving the North Pole area, he started to mask his energy signature, after all it wouldn't do for the enemy to be able to for his trail back to the Shrine. When he landed it was pitch black and the only sound was giggling from Raye's room, Toel sighed, shifted Endymion and went into the house, he debated just going to bed and leaving Endymion on his rooms floor, but changed his mind when he realised that princess Serena would be madder than she already would be if he did that.

He didn't even knock he jus opened the door and walked in, Endymion still over his shoulder.

The response was varied from the Scouts, the first was revulsion, after all, he was covered in monsters blood, not that they knew that, he looked like a splattered rainbow, the it shifted to shock when they noticed that he had Endymion on his shoulder.

"Darien!" Serena yelled and rushed over as Toel placed his on Raye's bed, "What? How? When?" Serena quickly asked.

"Yeah, I thought you said you would take us with you? And how did you know where to go?" asked an annoyed Raye.

Artemus walked in at that time and said, "That would be my fault, I told Toel where to go."

"But I thought you said that you couldn't find anything out?" asked a confused Mina as she played half her attention to watching Serena bustle about Darien.

Artemus just shrugged, "I lied, me and Toel decided that it would place you in to much risk."

"We could have handled it!" protested Lita, jumping up.

"Really? Answer this, what do you think I'm covered in?" Toel asked in a serious tone.

"Ere . . . Paint?" Raye guessed. Toel shook his head.

"No, its blood." the Scouts suddenly cringed back away from Toel in shock and disgust, "Now maybe you'll understand, this isn't a game, it's life or death kill before you get killed, you simply aren't ready and aren't skilled enough at my style of fighting to be effective enough to accompany me."

The others were to shocked to answer, they numbly nodded and dropped the subject. It was then that Serena spoke.

"Commander," Toel immediately snapped to attention, "What is wrong with Endymion?"

'Luna must have unlocked a part of her memories and it was starting to show through,' Toel thought to himself as he answered, "The Negaverse was trying to brainwash prince Endymion into joining their side, Princess, though you'll be glad to hear that he resisted and they did not get far with the attempt." Serena nodded and turned back to Darien while the others looked on in shock.

Amy asked Luna what that was about and Luna got a thoughtful look on her face, "Well, it's Serena's past personality starting to come through, I think that it will start happening more often as I unlock more of your memories."

"But that doesn't explain why we haven't had anything like that happen to us." Said Mina.

"It could be that seeing Darien like that triggered her memories to unlock faster than yours. It happens sometimes, the slow release method that Luna used can be overridden by a sudden surge of emotions, but don't worry, in the next couple of days your memories will start to unlock," he then grinned at Amy, "and you'll find yourself doing things that you can't explain and don't normally do" Amy blushed and Toel growled.

"Watch it, fur ball." With that he left the room and went to take a shower to clean off the blood and the get some sleep, he wanted to train tomorrow.

Chapter 7: - Regaining Memories

It had been a week since Toel had rescued Endymion and things were starting to get a bit hectic, well for the Scouts anyway. Luna was still slowly unlocking their memories and it was starting to show.

They had sudden bouts of speaking royally or other things like that, their mannerisms where starting to change as well, Serena was the most effected by this though, she no longer chocked on her food because she ate to fast, and wasn't as much of a klutz, though she still did had her moments.

What Toel was worried about though, was the fact that Amy still did not remember him, it was so frustrating to him, and so he was disappearing for longer and longer times to train.

The Negaverse had been very active lately as well, most likely as reprisal for Toel's rescue of Endymion. In general, the Scouts could handle it, but on occasion, Toel came with them to help out, now was one such time.

The Scouts and Toel were facing off against the most powerful monster the scouts had yet to fight, Toel was just hanging around in the background, not really being involved, after all, the only way that the Scouts were going to improve was by fighting themselves, not letting him do it all for them.

The scouts were having a hard time, Raye was already out cold, Lita was suffering from what Toel guessed was a broken leg while Mina was obviously exhausted. The only ones that were still fighting effectively were, surprisingly, Serena and Amy.

That changed when Toel decided to step in properly, he sent the monster flying with a kick to the head and landed gracefully watching the monster crash to the ground in a heap and set a ki blast that vaporised the monster in a flash.

Toel turned round to ask if Serena and Amy were alright but a soft clapping noise stopped him he spun round and watched as a remotely human looking monster jumped down from a rooftop. Toel raised his eyebrow.

"And who would you be?" he asked as if it didn't really matter, but in reality he was focussing on everything the stranger said, he felt the energy in the monster, as Negaverse creatures had never really figured out how to hide their signatures, but Toel knew he was powerful, he could tell.

"Me?" chuckled the blue monster, "I am the one who lead the attack on the Moon Kingdom and the one that Queen beryl has ordered to kill you. It seems that you have proven yourself to be quite a pin for Queen Beryl, first with managing to get out of the destruction of the Moon alive and turning up in this time." He grew serious, "I have heard rumours of how strong you are, Commander Toel, Last of the Saiyens, but I doubt you can stand up to me, Asiel, Head of the Negaverse Legions!" with that he let out a roar and started to power up, energy coming off of him in waves.

Toel stood their calmly watching the blue creature power up, while Serena and Amy, who had dragged the other scouts away from the pair watched on in awe of the display.

"Do you think Toel can handle him?" Serena asked nervously, glancing over at Amy who was quickly bandaging a cut Raye had gotten to the head when she was knocked out.

She glanced up at Toel and saw how calm he was, "Yes, easily, look how calm he is."

Serena nodded and went over to Lita to see if their was anything she could do for her broken leg.

Toel grinned slightly as Asiel's energy level started to level off at around about his in his normal form, looks like this was going to be interesting after all. Toel settled down in a fighting stance, and openly grinned, "Ready when you are" he didn't even need to power up, as he had already done so at the start of the first battle.

Asiel sneered at him, and they flew towards each other, Toel redirect Asiel's first punch to his right, spinning left he smashed his elbow into the back of the monsters skull. Asiel grunted but as he fell forwards, he swiped Toel's feet out from under him.

Toel did a back flip and landed on his feet and they charged at each other again. Their fists became blurs and more powerful. Slowly Toel started to gain ground on Asiel, but Asiel wasn't finished, he jumped back and laughed evilly, blood pouring from his body.

"Tell me, Toel, did you like the present I left you after we left the Moon in ruins? She fought well, but she couldn't stand up to my power, it was a shame that you weren't their to save her, but you weren't so she died, by my hands, just like she is going to do again." He sent a large blast to his right and disappeared.

Toel on the other hand followed the blast with growing dread, it was heading towards Amy. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Amy who was looking at the blast in horror. He tried to power up to Super Saiyen, but he didn't have time, so he threw his arms wide and tried to protect as much of Amy as he could. Distantly he heard Amy screaming his name, but he didn't hear it as the blast hit him. He didn't even scream, he just grinned, ignoring the pain lancing through his body, he was just happy that he had saved his wife's life.

Amy watched in horror as Toel's body seemed to slow down as it fell to the floor in front of her. As she looked at his slightly smoking body, something in her seemed to snap, she gasped as a lifetime of memories that she had felt Luna unlock, but never been able to reach them suddenly come to the front of her mind.

Memories of her and Toel's wedding, how they met and how they fell in love. It all came flooding back to her and she cried out grabbing Toel's limp body in her arms, "You prideful fool, don't die on me, not now, not when I remember." She said to him, "Serena!" she shouted, startling the blonde who had been staring at the scene in wonder, "Get over here and see if you can heal him."

Serena ran over and together they managed to stabilise the fallen warrior, but at the cost of exhausting both of them, but they somehow managed to make it back to the Shrine. Amy somehow supporting Toel, Serena helping Lita who was suffering badly from her broken leg, and Mina virtually dragging Raye.

Once they had gotten to the Shrine Serena said to Amy, "we need to call an ambulance."

Amy nodded, "Yes, but only for Lita and Raye, Mina will be alright with a good night's sleep, maybe two and Toel will be alright in a week."

Serena frowned, "how do you know that." She asked in confusion, but Amy grinned slightly in return.

"I know my own husband, Serena." Serena took a second to figure out what she said before smiling in return, giving her a quick hug before running to get a phone.

After Serena left, Amy sat down next to Toel and held onto his hand, "Just you wait till you wake up, you'll wish you never came to this time," she said gently.

In his sleep, Toel grimaced.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer:- I don't see the point in putting another one in, but to save people bitching at me about it. I don't own anything that you recognise. My characters are just that, mine. So get over it.

Chapter 8: - Is It Really You?

A week had passed since that fateful battle where most of the Scouts were injured in someway and Toel was put out of action. Lita was still in hospital, her broken leg in a cast and was quite the sight, hopping around on crutches, threatening the hospital staff to let her go home. Raye was back at the Shrine, the cut on her head still visible but healing fast. The more it healed, the more she went back to her usual she and Mina, after sleeping for a whole day was back to her cheerful self.

Serena was still changing, she had stopped being a klutz altogether and her speech had even started to get better. She was spending most of her time with Darien, who had, at the insistence of Serena, undergone the same memory unlocking as she had. Both of them where glad to be back together.

The most obvious and startling change was in Amy, though she spent most of her time at her newly required husbands bedside, when the other Scouts spent any time with her, they were amazed. Gone was the studious Amy, though she still retained her amazing knowledge and a passion for reading, she was more outgoing and more fun loving, to the point of rivalling Serena, though in a more mature way. Another thing that put off the Scouts was Amy's eyes, they were filled with an inner passion and fire that wasn't there before, it got brighter and more noticeable when she looked at Toel or he was mentioned.

Toel awoke with a start, the incoming energy blast still burnt into his eyes. He sat up and looked around him; he was alone in his room at the Shrine. he thought back to the fight and Asiel's words came back to him, the words that would haunt his sleep for a while. He threw the covers off of him, noticed a pile of folded clothes sitting on a chair next to his bed and pulled them on.

Soon he was wearing baggy black cargo/combat pants, a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, black combat boots finished off the look and made him look quite menacing. As he was dressing, he wondered where his armour was, but realised it was most likely destroyed beyond repair when he took that blast.

Once again his mind flew back to the night and he started to get angry, he slammed out of his room and out into the courtyard before the actual Shrine. he spotted the Scouts, minus Jupiter, he distantly remembered her having a broken leg, but shook the thought off.

He quickly crossed to them and said, "I want all of you to start training a thousand-fold, if your not training, your eating or sleeping, we attack the Negaverse in five weeks." He growled out, startling the Scouts who hadn't noticed him walk over.

He started to turn round but stopped when he saw Amy walk over to him, he tried to say something, but he just couldn't. so he waited for her to brake the tense silence first.

"Typical Saiyen, always thinking of Pride and Battle before everything else, even giving his wife a hug or kiss after all that has happened." She said with sternness, but laughter was dancing in her ocean blue eyes.

Toel was so shocked after hearing that, he almost blacked out, almost. Staggering back he said, "You remember?"

Amy nodded, smile firmly planted on her face, "Yes, I remember, My Prince."

With that, they flung themselves at each other, no words passed between them, non were needed, but after a while of standing there holding each other, Toel pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on his wife lips, murmuring, "My Little Warrior." He smiled down at her, but his face quickly changed to one of dread as he saw her face, she gave him a look that he wished had died back on the Moon, or at least she had forgotten how to do.

"Toel, darling, would you care to explain what the hell you were thinking throwing yourself in front of the blast?!" he voice started off gentle, almost serene, but finished off shouting. Toel winced, bring on entire armies of the most fearsome creatures ever know, anything other than his angry wife.

"Well?" she huffed in patiently, behind her, the Scouts were in shock, both from the fact that Amy was shouting at Toel, and that Toel was almost cowering before her. Serena was just quietly chuckling to herself, remembering many such scenes from back on the Moon.

"I . . . err . . . Don't know, I wasn't really thinking at the time, I just couldn't bare to see you die again, because I couldn't do anything." He said meekly, head down. Amy's face softened and she wrapped her arms around him again, he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes as she said.

"You'll never lose me again, I swear, but do anything like that again, you'll wish you had lost me." She threatened, "You're going to wish that after tonight anyway, after I put you through your paces."

Toel's face lit up and he almost did a jig, but remembered the last time she had said that to him, he had been unable to train for two days after, "Oh really," he raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure of that? I'm a lot stronger now than I was then, are you sure you can't keep up with me?" he didn't really expect a comeback for that, and was shocked when she said.

"Well, if you get away with yourself, I'll just have to bring you into line, now wont I?" She said with a mischievous look in her eye. The Scouts on the other hand, couldn't belief that Amy was saying things like that, Serena was almost on the floor holding in her laughter.

Chapter 9: - Training Proper.

Though it had been delayed a couple of days, for unknown reasons, or reasons that the scouts didn't really want to know, Toel was true to his words about training. He wanted revenge on Asiel, he wanted to both in the blue fuzz balls blood after ripping off his head for what he had done to Amy.

The Scouts, only partially including Amy, as she wanted revenge on Asiel as well, where training to take out Beryl and Toel was pulling out all the stops.

"Dodge left! Low Guard! Side kick! Faster! Again!" Toel shouted at the Scouts, all of them were grumbling, except for Amy, who was having the time of her life. She remembered all the drills that Toel had taught her back on the Moon and could do them in her sleep.

"Amy, watch your balance, your shifting slightly too much to the left, here." He placed his hands on her hips and shifted her to the right slightly as he walked past. Amy shot him a grin and Toel grinned back.

Amy was so far ahead of the other that it was almost unreal, while the others were still training their bodies and learning the drills, Toel was teaching Amy how to control and manipulate her body energies. It was surprisingly Serena that was catching up with her, but it was slightly to be expected, the more the Scouts memories came back, the more they acted like their old self's, and that included powers.

"Right then, I want to see if you can use what I've taught you so far, Raye Mina, fight." Toel said simply.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Raye, who wasn't to keen on the idea, as she knew that Mina could, for the lack of a better term, hand her ass to her on a platter, or so all her old memories told her.

"I said fight, first one unable to carry on fighting loses, now face each other and fight, no magical powers, just pure physical strength and technique." Toel said in a commanding voice, Raye still didn't look happy about the decision, but faced off with Mina anyway.

Serena walked over to Amy and said quietly, "I put £10 on Mina wining in the first ten minutes."

Amy smirked, "You're overestimating Raye, she'll go down in the first five."

"Deal," Serena said and they waited form Toel to start the fight.

Toel looked at the two fighters, "Begin."

Straight from the start, Raye made her first mistake, she rushed head first at Mina, who just settled back into a defensive stance and waited for her to come. When she did, she simply side stepped Raye's punch, ducked slightly, spun to the left and drove her elbow into Raye's side. Gasping, Raye stumbled back and Mina pressed her advantage, she aimed a kick to the side of Raye's head, but missed and went off balance, leaving herself open. Raye took the chance and punched Mina in the stomach. Though it was partially successful, Mina was able to recover and deliver a powerful punch to Raye's temple that stunned her and made her drop to the floor.

"Mina is the clear winner." Toel said as Mina helped Raye off of the floor and over to one side, thankfully, no one but Toel saw Serena grudgingly hand a £10 note over to Amy who was smirking.

"You two are next," He said looking at Amy and Serena, "same as before, no magical attacks, and for you two, no Ki attacks either, you don't know how to use the effectively in battle yet."

Serena and Amy nodded and faced each other.

"Begin." Toel said, and the pair started to circle each other. Toel was paying so much attention to their fight that he didn't notice Endymion walking up to him until he said, "Commander Toel."

Toel didn't give any physical sign that he had heard Endymion, but Endymion knew the Saiyen was listening, "I've never had the chance to thank you for what you have done for me, Serena and the others."

"It's part of my duty, Prince Endymion." Toel replied, grinning slightly as Amy managed to land the first punch of the fight.

Endymion shook he head, "No, its more than duty, even back on the Moon Kingdom, you helped me and Serena out by not reporting us to the Queen, by turning a blind eye to our meetings and what we did or said, even though you were there. And all this," he gestured to the pair fighting, "You are helping them prepare to win against the Negaverse, you are helping save their, and my, lives. You have brought me and Serena closer together than we ever were on the Moon, not only that, but you have made Amy happy again, I mean look at the pair of them," once again he gestured to the still fighting pair, Serena just slipping a side kick past Amy's guard, hitting he on the thigh.

"Do you think that they would be able to do anything like that if it weren't for you and your training?" Endymion asked the stoic warrior.

"Yes, the knowledge was in there minds, Luna unlocked it, she could have done that without me being here." He said neutrally.

"Yes, but who was it that made them make the decision to unlock their memories in the first place? You. They have all changed so much, especially Serena and Amy. Serena's more mature now, and Amy's more outgoing, and it's all thanks to you, your training, your influence and your very being here is helping us in ways that you, and me, probably don't even realise." He took a deep breath, "That's all I wanted to say."

Endymion started to turn away, but Toel's voice stopped him, "I came here, to this time, for one simple thing, revenge. I came here to bath in the blood of the ones who killed everything I held dear. Once I arrived, got to know all you guys again, this became my home, everything I lost, I have regained," he started at Amy, sweat glistening on her body as she struggled against Serena., "I will do everything in my power to protect that, I will not fail like I did on the Moon."

Endymion was struck senseless, he had not expected anything like that from the Saiyen warrior, he could only nod and say, "Well then, you will have my help, for we both have nothing to gain, but everything to lose."

For the first time while they had been talking, Toel turned to face Endymion, they looked each other in the eye and Toel said, "Your help will be very much appreciated, My Friend."

Endymion smiled and they nodded at each other, turning back to the fight, just as Amy threw Serena clean over her shoulder. Serena hit the ground hard and didn't get back up, "Well done Amy, but next time you throw your opponent, try and smash them into the ground more, instead of just tossing them over your shoulder."

Amy nodded and everyone gathered round Toel at his call, "OK everyone, you are definitely improving, whether its from your memories being unlocked or you actually learning, it doesn't matter, but carry on this way and we'll be able to attack the Negaverse together."

"I hope your counting me in that!" a familiar voice shouted at them, they all turned round to see Lita hobbling up to them with her crutches.

Chapter 10: - The Past

Three weeks had passed since Lita had rejoined them, and everything was going to plan. Serena, with the help of Amy and Mina, had managed to fix Lita's broken leg. It wasn't just a clean break, their was three major breaks, hair line fracture, the works, they exhausted themselves healing it, but it was as good as new again, meaning that Lita could train with them.

Luna was finished unlocking everyone memories and they were fully back to their old selves again. It was quite a funny sight really, they usually acted so refined and elegant, but when it came to training, they swore, cursed and fought like their was no tomorrow and Toel couldn't have been prouder of them.

Toel and Amy were basically back to were they were when the Moon was wiped out, they went on walks when no body was around and did romantic things for each other, not that the other scouts knew about that side of Toel. He refused to act that way in front of the others, just like he had done back on the Moon.

Toel and the Scouts were meditating, the scouts trying to find their centres, Toel and Amy just clearing their minds. Artemus broke them out of it when he walked up and said, "I've got good news." Excitement was evident in his voice.

Toel opened his eyes, as did the others, and said, "And what would that be?"

"Well, I was doing a bit of scouting around, you know, and came across a small entrance into the Negaverse."

Toel thought for a while, "Is it guarded?" Artemus shook his head.

"No, it looks almost as if it has been forgotten; it is small, only big enough for one person at a time."

"It could be a trap." Said Serena.

"But it could also be a chance to do some recon on the Negaverse." Said Amy thoughtfully.

"What do you want to do about it?" asked Lita to Toel. For some reason, when it came to things like this, they always came to Toel, even though Serena was their leader.

"I say we take a look, but carefully, Serena could be right, but Amy's right as well, this is a chance we can't pass up." With that it was agreed and they made plans to do it that night.

When the time finally came around, the were all assembled in front of the black, rift like opening, "I'll take point, Serena you next, then Raye, Endymion, Lita, Mina and Amy, you take up the rear." They all nodded and the set of into the darkness.

They walked cautiously for what seemed like half an hour, but really was about ten minutes, before something happened.

A voice spoke through the darkness, "So glad you could join us, I was starting to think that you weren't going to turn up." A chuckle sounded then the familiar face of Asiel emerged from the shadows.

"You!" Toel growled, clenching his fists, the scouts got ready to fight, Serena pulling out her Crescent Moon Wand, and unnoticed to her, the Silver Crystal was pulsing.

"Yes me, I'm so glad that you survived that blast, Commander Toel, I would have been heart broken if you had died." The blue creature sneered and launched a blast at the group.

It didn't reach them; however, as the second it got to close, the Silver Crystal erupted with light that formed a bubble around the group. They all felt a pulling feeling and suddenly found themselves falling. They each saw indescribable things that were just plain weird as they fell.

Time seemed to blur, and when they finally touched down, they almost fell over in shock, before them, stood the majestic palace of the Moon in all its beauty.

"What's happened? How is this possible?" asked a shocked Serena. A voce chuckled.

"Still as full of questions as ever." They turned to the voice and saw the outline of woman start to fade into sight until the Queen herself was stood before them.

"It's good to see you all again," She smiled and her eyes drifted from one face to another, until they landed on Toel, "Commander, I wasn't expecting you to be here, though the way you left I should not be surprised, am I correct in assuming you travelled through time?"

Toel nodded, "Yes, Your Grace." He walked forward and dropped onto his knees before the image of the queen, "Your Grace, I beg for you forgiveness, if I was not training, maybe I could have stopped the attack, or at least prevented your daughter's death." He said, his head facing the ground.

The Queen smiled sadly, "Oh, Toel, that is so typically you, taking responsibility for anything that goes wrong. The destruction of the moon Kingdom was inevitable after the attack began, the Negaverse took us completely by surprise, we didn't have a chance to mount a defence, even if you were their, you would have only prolonged the destruction for a while, and ended up dead. Instead, you survived, came to the future, helped out my daughter and the other scouts and reunited with your wife, if I am not wrong?" she asked with a smile. Toel slowly nodded, "Then rise, Commander, and know that you have made me proud."

Toel stood up; straight and proud, back to his usual self, the Queen chuckled.

"I know that you are planning on attacking the Negaverse, however, before you do, I have recently found out something that you need to know, Toel." Toel looked confused, but remained silent, "I have discovered who destroyed your home world." She said in a quite voice. The change in Toel was not apparent at first, but as they all knew him, they could all see how tense he was.

"Who? Tell me!" he growled, "I will rip them apart!" electric started to flicker around him, but Amy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Who was it, Your Grace?" asked Amy, she was calm on the surface, but inside she was as just as angry as Toel. She wanted whoever had caused her husband in everything but name so much pain.

"It was the Negaverse." The Queen said with her head bowed, "I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that they attacked with an army of ten to one, and that was just their fleet, I don't even want to imagine how many troops that they used. I do know that the Saiyens fought till their last warriors fell, they were Saturati and Ardmar Tseni, your parents."

Toel was flooded with emotion, anger and hatred for the Negaverse and Pride in his parents for standing their ground until the end. They flickered and waged wa against each other, battling for dominance, in was inevitable, but rage finally won through. He felt his power emerge in response to the lust for blood that his rage demanded. It poured off of him in waves, making everyone around him back off in far, none had ever seen him so enraged up close, the Queen had but that was from a distance, but the Scouts could never imagine someone with so much power.

Toel couldn't control himself anymore, his body pushed itself trough the limit and turned Super Saiyen, his hair standing up on end and his eyes turning cold turquoise. It didn't stop there, his rage kept on building and building, it was because of the Negaverse that he was the last of his race, an orphan and it was because of the Negaverse that he had lost his wife once.

"They . . . Will . . . Pay!" he growled out, just before a scream of rage tore through him, his power flared and, unknown to him, he started to change.

His hair grew longer and spikier; his facial features sharpened even more than they normally were when he was in his Super Saiyen form. A strong wind blew around him as his muscles bulged and hardened and electricity arced around him. While all this was happening, his scream still erupted from him.

Off to one side, the Scouts and the Queen were looking at the golden figure before them, "Amy! What's happening?" shouted Serena over the noise of the wind around them.

"I don't know!" she shouted back, but they were all startled to hear the Queen shout back.

"Toel is become an Ascended Super Saiyen!"

the others had looks on confusion on their faces but Amy, who Toel had told the legends of the Saiyens to, was wide eyed in amazement and awe. Toel had never told her that he had achieved the Super Saiyen transformation, but now that she realised it, it became clear to her. That was how he had managed to travel through time, by utilising the energy of the Super Saiyen, her respect and admiration of her husband grew to a new height as she looked at him.

Toel's power was finally settling down, but it wasn't subsiding, he turned round, the power still rolling off of him in waves and electricity crackling around him, he looked at the scouts and the Queen before him, he started to walk over, but when he reached half way, he knelt down and spoke in a primal voice, "I swear on my heritage and life, that I will quench the lust for blood that the Negaverse has caused by the destruction of my race, by the time I am finished, they will fear the name Saiyen and run away in terror at the name Toel Tseni!!" he roared the last part as the power drained from him, he keeled forward, landing on his face, reverting back into his normal form and laying still.

A/N: - I'm leaving it there, as it felt right. I want to clear something up, anyone worth their salt with Saiyens will know that Ascended Super Saiyen is not the same as Super Saiyen 2, however, I decided to use Ascended Super Saiyen as I think that it sounds better than Super Saiyen 2, Ascended Super Saiyen is basically Super Saiyen 2 but with a different name, just me being picky lol


End file.
